


El Pais de las Manzanas

by CloyJubilee



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloyJubilee/pseuds/CloyJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguramente sabes lo que le hicieron a Yuriy en la abadía, pero, ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a Bryan? Adéntrate a conocer la historia del chico que logró alcanzar la verdadera libertad en una narración escalofriante con temas de gore, canibalismo, romance y humor. Yaoi. Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy y otras sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Pais de las Manzanas

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia publicada en ésta página :)
> 
> Advertencias: canibalismo, sexo esplicíto, rape, yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen.

**El País de las Manzanas**

**Capítulo 1: El extraño de ojos miel**

La nostalgia es uno de los sentimientos más difíciles de explicar.

¿Qué palabras usarías para hacer que alguien entienda lo mucho que extrañas la vida que tenías antes?

Podrías decir que la nostalgia es percibir el olor de las húmedas paredes de piedra del que solía ser tu hogar. O el frío que sentías en los pies cuando despertabas a media noche y veías que la pequeña cobija no cubría todo tu cuerpo porque habías cambiado de posición. Quizás el vuelco en tu corazón y las mariposas en el estómago cuando los ojos azules de la persona que amas se cerraban justo antes de besarte.

Definitivamente, nadie sabría nunca lo que fue vivir en la abadía por seis años.   
Algunos podrían pensar que fue como vivir en el infierno, y que al ser liberados, era como renacer y ahora todos esos chicos que Boris entrenó podían disfrutar del mundo que les fue prohibido hace tanto tiempo ya.

Pero, al menos en tu caso, no es así.

Había algo en la rutina que te daba seguridad. Sabías que ibas a comer y a dormir a determinadas horas. Quizás el cuarto y tu cama eran frías y duras, pero al menos tenías la certeza que te pertenecía y siempre podías llegar a descansar después de un largo día de entrenamiento. O de castigo.

Honestamente, los rumores que se contaban de la abadía eran exagerados.   
Sí había tortura, sí había maltrato y por supuesto, muerte. Pero jamás hubo abuso sexual y aquellos doctores que se atrevieron a lastimarte recibieron el castigo que se merecían. Tú mismo les asesinaste.

**El País de las Manzanas**

El avión en el que Bryan había llegado a Glasgow fue el último que aterrizó de la tarde, puesto que había comenzado a nevar, y ahora se había convertido en una tormenta que había ocasionado que todos los aeropuertos cerraran sus pistas hasta que el clima mejorara.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó sobre los labios de Bryan mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de esa ciudad a la que había llegado hacía apenas unas horas.

La gente que pasaba a su lado comentaba la poca ropa que portaba el chico a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, y que, o buscaba enfermarse, o simplemente no sentía frio.

No era ninguna de las dos.

Simplemente, la humedad que se colaba en su ropa y se pegaba a su piel le recordaba a su pasado. Además, esa ciudad jamás sería tan fría como la capital rusa donde se crio. Tenía frío, y tampoco quería enfermarse, además de que parecía que la nieve iba a caer por siempre, por lo que alzó su vista buscando algún refugio y divisó un típico pub escocés en el que fijó su ruta.

Tan pronto entró al lugar, notó que varias miradas se posaron sobre él.

Lo que la gente veía era un chico de quizá 24 o 25 años, alto, de piel blanca y rostro pálido, brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello lavanda, en un corte un poco largo para varón, pero que acentuaba sus facciones y permitía la visibilidad a sus orejas. En una de ellas tenía un arete del mismo verde que sus ojos. Sus labios estaban partidos por el frío.

El pelilavanda se sintió incómodo al ver tantos ojos sobre él, así que clavó su vista en la pared mientras se quitaba la chamarra, los guantes y la bufanda y los colgaba en el perchero que tenía dicho fin, junto con los abrigos del resto de los clientes.

Buscó una mesa desocupada, pero todas estaban llenas, por lo que caminó rápidamente a la barra y se refugió de las miradas dándoles la espalda mientras pedía el vodka más barato en un perfecto inglés.

No buscaba compañía, así que bebió de su vaso tranquilamente, esperando que el licor pudiera quitarle el frío, la tristeza y la soledad.

Nuevamente se encontró pensando en Yuriy.

Ojalá el vodka tuviera el mismo efecto que le producía el ojiazul cuando solían estar juntos. La mano del pelirrojo en la suya era suficiente para resistir al frio. Sus labios eran más deliciosos que cualquier sabor creado por la naturaleza o la humanidad, y un solo susurro de su capitán con las palabras adecuadas, le proporcionaban la fuerza adecuada para no rendirse en el país más hostil del mundo.

Pero sus días en Rusia ya habían terminado. No tenía caso volver, puesto que Yuriy ya no vivía ahí.

Dio el último trago y abrió los ojos para buscar al bar tender, pero el señor no estaba en la barra. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró separando a dos escoceses de más de dos metros que habían comenzado a pelearse debido a su nivel de embriaguez.

Soltó un suspiro y colocó sus brazos sobre la madera, recargando su mentón en sus manos. Estaba exhausto. Tomaría otro vaso más y después pediría un taxi que lo llevara a algún hospital donde se declararía enfermo. Al menos así tendría dónde pasar la noche mientras se las ingeniaba qué hacer con su vida en un país donde no tenía permiso de vivir.

Algo hizo que girara a la izquierda y se topó con unos ojos miel que se le hicieron conocidos de algún lado, más el joven estaba escondido en las sombras de su sombrero y no pudo ver bien su rostro. Le mantuvo la mirada, intentando descifrar quién era ese muchacho, cuando…

-¿Quieres más?

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró al bar tender a punto de vaciar más vodka en su vaso.

Bryan se limitó a asentir y volvió su vista a los ojos miel, los cuales no se apartaban de él.

-Disculpa – habló el pelilavanda - ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – y señaló con la cabeza al muchacho

-Es extranjero, como tú. Tiene un acento que no logro definir. Llegó hace un buen rato. Jamás lo había visto por aquí.

Bryan asintió como agradecimiento y el bar tender se alejó para atender a los demás clientes.

 _Que descortés –_ pensó- _mirarme de esa manera, ese estúpido merece que…_

**_CRACK_ **

Bryan colocó el vaso en la barra y se llevó las manos a la boca, retirando con cuidado los cristales que se habían quedado dentro.

Los clientes a ambos lados lo vieron sacar los pedazos de cristal y le avisaron al bar tender, quien se acercó rápidamente y tomó el recipiente, examinándolo.

-Mis disculpas – el hombre observó el vidrio a contra luz – quizás ya estaba tronado, o se destempló por el clima, quien sabe. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te cortaste?

-No – respondió Bryan y le entregó los cristales – estoy bien

-Qué raro, jamás había pasado esto – el señor vació el vodka en la tarja y tiró el vaso roto y los cristales en el bote de basura – déjeme compensarlo, le daré el mejor vodka que tenemos. Su anterior bebida y esta corren por cuenta de la casa

-Gracias

El bar tender se alejó para conseguir la botella y Bryan suspiró aliviado. De cualquier forma, no había considerado pagar sus bebidas. ¿Con que dinero si estaba más quebrado que ese vaso?

Al recibir la cortesía, logró probar la diferencia en la calidad del vodka. El nuevo sabía delicioso, tenía un toque de alguna fruta que Bryan no conocía, y se dedicó a disfrutarlo, con cuidado de no morder el vidrio esta vez.

Cerró sus ojos mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta, y no se detuvo hasta que lo terminó. Sonrió ante el sabor que permaneció en su boca y después giró hacia la izquierda para buscar al extranjero. Pero ya no estaba ahí. Observó el lugar vacío por unos segundos, preguntándose quién había sido ese muchacho.

Dio las gracias una última vez y se levantó. Llegó hasta la puerta y se colocó su ropa. Acarició el blade que estaba dentro de su pantalón antes de salir sólo para asegurarse que estaba ahí y salió al gélido aire que le congeló los huesos en pocos segundos.

Exhaló y pudo ver el vapor saliendo de su boca. Frunció los labios y caminó hasta un taxi que estaba aparcando fuera del pub y preguntó si estaba libre. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, abordó el vehículo y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto. Sabía que había un hospital en el camino.

El ruso observaba el taxímetro expectante, ya casi alcanzaba las diez libras esterlinas, dinero que por supuesto no llevaba consigo.

Se acercó discretamente lo más que pudo a la puerta y colocó su mano en la manija. Observó a sus alrededores y se alegró al ver que, gracias a la tormenta de nieve, no había nadie. Cuando el taxi iba a una velocidad constante y supuso que no habría semáforos, abrió la puerta y se aventó al piso, con una agilidad impresionante.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y después de verificar que no se había roto ningún hueso, comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital que hace unos momentos habían pasado. Volteó y notó que el taxi se detuvo y el chofer gritaba cosas que no aplicaban con él, puesto que Bryan no tenía madre.

Afortunadamente, el hombre no lo persiguió, y Bryan agradeció a su entrenamiento en la abadía que pudo realizar tal salto sin lastimarse y después correr tan rápido que llegó al hospital en pocos minutos antes de congelarse.

Definitivamente, ese país era del primer mundo. Cuando la recepcionista cayó en cuenta de que Bryan era extranjero, no dudó en conseguirle un doctor para revisar su fingido “terrible dolor de estómago” y una vez que le asignaron medicamentos a un mal inexistente, le proporcionaron un cuarto donde pasar la noche.

El ruso fue conectado a suero para asegurarse de que no se deshidratara y lo dejaron solo en su habitación.

Bryan observó el cuarto. Era blanco y amplio. La cama era clásica de hospital, de un tamaño de casi el doble de las de la abadía, había televisión, una cama para visitas y una puerta que seguramente daba al baño. Se levantó de la cama y revisó, efectivamente, era un baño, con regadera, taza y lavabo. En el closet de afuera había un cambio de ropa blanca y una bata, así como un pijama, artículos de aseo personal y dos pares de pantuflas.

Se desvistió con cuidado de no desconectar el suero, pero era imposible pasar la manga de la camisa. En ese momento, una enfermera ingresó al cuarto y lo ayudó. El ruso sintió algo de pena al mostrarse desnudo frente a ella, pero la joven parecía tan acostumbrada a su trabajo que se portó muy profesional, y el ruso se sintió en confianza.

-¿Necesita ayuda para ducharse? – preguntó la mujer

-No, gracias, pero quisiera saber dónde puedo lavar mi ropa

La enfermera extendió los brazos.

-Démela. Yo me encargo. Mañana por la mañana estará lista.

Bryan asintió. Sacó el blade de su pantalón y la joven se llevó las cosas.

-Regreso al rato para tomar sus datos – se despidió y Bryan se quedó solo una vez más.

Guardó el blade en el cajón que estaba junto a la cama de visitas y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se colocó debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir algo tan rico que permaneció ahí por casi cinco minutos, sin moverse, antes de comenzar a lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo.

Una vez terminó con esto, permaneció un rato más bajo el agua, y finalmente salió, cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. Tomó la ropa blanca del closet y se vistió. Se aseguró de que el blade continuara en el cajón y después se acostó en la cama. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero antes de que la primera lágrima saliera, ya se había quedado dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde, la enfermera regresó y tomó sus datos al mismo tiempo que le dio de cenar la típica comida de hospital: caldo de pollo con verduras, gelatina de limón, ensalada de frutas y jugo natural de manzana. Todo sabía delicioso. Cuando la muchacha le pidió sus datos, Bryan dio su nombre real y no le sorprendió que la joven no lo reconociera. Quizás él era famoso en Rusia, pero en esa parte de Europa tenían sus propios campeones de Beyblade.

La enfermera le explicó a Bryan que en Escocia era ley atender a extranjeros que estuvieran de visita sin costo alguno para ellos, pero que se notificaba a las embajadas, y que eran éstas quienes se encargaban de cobrar el dinero una vez que los pacientes regresaban a su país.

Bryan le agradeció sus atenciones y después volvió a dormir, sabiendo que a primera hora debía salir huyendo del lugar. Si la embajada rusa lo encontraba ahí, se darían cuenta de que había salido del país con papeles falsos y lo deportarían de vuelta a Moscú.

A pesar de estar intranquilo por su situación, logró pasar una de las noches más cómodas de su vida, calientito, en una cama grande y cómoda, en silencio.

Tan pronto salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, el joven ruso tomó su ropa, la cual habían colocado en la mesita mientras él dormía. Se dejó la blanca para guardar más calor y encima se vistió con la recién lavada, la cual olía a limpio por primera vez en su vida.

Se quitó el suero sin lastimarse, puesto que ya tenía algo de práctica, tomó los objetos de limpieza personal así como las pantuflas y la bata, las echó en una bolsa de tintorería que había en el closet, se guardó el blade en el pantalón y salió como si nada del hospital. Esa gente estaba tan acostumbrada al orden y a seguir las reglas, que no se esperaban que alguien huyera de un hospital, por lo que nadie sospechó de él.

Bryan se encontró una vez más caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Glasgow y, por azares del destino, se topó nuevamente con el pub que había sido su refugio el día anterior. Lo pensó dos veces, pero se decidió a entrar. Quizás le regalarían otra bebida. Ja. Si hubiera sido en Rusia dónde hubiera roto el vaso, se lo habrían cobrado a golpes.

Repitió el proceso de quitarse sus prendas abrigadoras y colocarlas en el perchero. Se dirigió nuevamente a la barra y pidió el mismo vodka barato.

-Nuevamente por aquí – lo saludó el señor - ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Bien – sonrió – gracias

Recibió la bebida y le dio un pequeño trago.

El bar tender lo dejó solo y Bryan giró a su izquierda. Se sorprendió al ver que el chico de ojos miel estaba ahí nuevamente, y lo observaba con la misma intriga del día anterior.

Iba a levantarse y acercarse a él cuando unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros con el afán de tirarlo al piso. Sin embargo, Bryan era experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y resistió el ataque. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y encaró a aquel que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Se sacó de onda al ver al taxista del día anterior. No se esperaba volverlo a ver en su vida.

-Ladrón – lo acusó el hombre - ¡Págame lo que me debes, maldito!

Bryan se colocó en posición defensiva. No tenía dinero, la única opción de salir de esa situación era noquear al taxista, pero quizás llamarían a la policía.

Iba a soltarle un puñetazo cuando dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos. Un deja-vu se apoderó de su mente y una descarga de adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para soltarse, e iba a continuar su ataque cuando los hombres lo sujetaron nuevamente y el taxista le propino un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.

Bryan vio venir un segundo golpe cuando…

-Alto

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al misterioso muchacho de ojos miel que ahora se acercaba al taxista.

-¿Cuánto te debe este hombre? – preguntó el joven y el taxista le mostró los dientes

-Diez libras – respondió - ¡Brincó de mi taxi mientras iba manejando para no pagar! Sabía que lo encontraría aquí…

-Toma -Bryan vio al extranjero entregarle un billete de cincuenta libras como si fuera una servilleta -Espero que su deuda quede saldada con esto

El taxista aceptó el billete y sin decir nada, salió del lugar junto con sus amigos, los hombres que habían sujetado a Bryan.

El ruso encaró al extranjero y rápidamente le quitó su sombrero, revelando su identidad.

Se sorprendió al reconocer al chico, pero antes de poder decir algo, la gente se levantó de sus lugares y se acercaron al muchacho.

**_¡Robert! ¡Un autógrafo! ¡Es el campeón alemán! ¡Robert Jürgens!_ **

El chico le arrebató su sombrero y se lo colocó, sacó otro billete de cincuenta libras y lo colocó en la barra, luego encaró a Bryan.

-El bar tender llamó a la policía – caminó hacia la salida y el ruso lo siguió – si no vienes conmigo te cobrarán una multa, la cual no puedes pagar. Entonces te deportarán.

Ambos se colocaron su ropa abrigadora y salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

Una limosina se acercó a ellos y el chofer se bajó, le dijo algo en alemán a Robert y este respondió en el mismo idioma. Bryan no sabía nada de alemán, sólo entendió “Gustav” y así, sin más, entró a la limosina. El campeón alemán entró después y el lujoso auto comenzó su travesía.

_Continuará…_

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_-Y… ¿Tala? – Robert parecía aún más interesado en la historia de Bryan que antes - ¿Qué fue de él?_

_-Yuriy_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Su verdadero nombre es Yuriy_

**El País de las Manzanas**

**por CLOY JUBILEE**


End file.
